Arsène Lupin dans les filets de la veuve noire
by bambiemag
Summary: Un OS qui reprend le début de Prison Break d'une façon un peu originale


_**Arsène Lupin dans les filets **_

_**de la Veuve Noire**_

Michaël finit de boutonner sa chemise et resserra la cravate noire qu'il avait nouée autour de son cou. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se sourit tant il était séduisant ainsi. Il regarda les deux pistolets qui étaient posés sur la table et attrapa le masque qui se situait à côté des armes. Il flanqua la porte de son appartement ce qui forma un courant d'air qui alla soulevé la coupure de journal épinglée au mur au milieu de tout un tas d'autres papiers. « Le gouverneur Tancredi donne une soirée costumée pour son anniversaire » annonçait l'article.

Il présenta au vigile une invitation au nom de Jack Middleton. C'était l'un des associés de la société _Middleton_, _Maxwell_ et _Schaum _dans laquelle il travaillait en tant qu'ingénieur en génie civile. Jack aimant beaucoup Michaël, il avait accepté de lui donner son invitation sans poser la question qui le torturait : Pourquoi Michaël Scofield désirait à ce point assister à l'anniversaire d'un homme qui avait le pouvoir de faire sortir son frère de prison mais qui refusait obstinément de le faire ? Michaël plaça le loup sur son visage et pénétra dans la salle en regardant tout le gratin de la politique et des hommes importants qui s'étalaient autour de lui. C'était autant d'hommes qui auraient probablement pu avoir assez d'influence pour faire libérer son frère, mais Michaël ne s'intéressait qu'à l'un d'eux. Il saisit le verre qu'un serveur lui tendait et observa les alentours. Après avoir fait le tour rapide des lieux et repoussé l'assaut d'une femme qui avait probablement l'âge d'être sa mère, il s'esquiva vers le fond de la salle, pour visiter un peu plus en profondeur la grande battisse du gouverneur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un couloir sur sa gauche, il entendit deux personnes discuter un peu plus loin. Il se cacha pour observer la scène. Un homme plutôt enrobé dont le masque pendait au bout de sa main et qu'il reconnut comme étant le gouverneur Tancredi, parlait à une jeune femme plus que ravissante. Elle portait une longue robe noire très décolleté dans le dos et un chignon maintenant sa chevelure châtains aux reflets roux. Elle avait un masque blanc avec des plumes noires qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage. Michaël tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

**Le gouverneur** : Je te serais grès de ne pas faire de vagues ce soir, c'est mon anniversaire et il y a des gens importants pour la suite de ma carrière.

La jeune femme émit un rire entre tristesse et ironie.

**Femme** : Pourquoi m'as-tu ordonné de venir alors ?

**Le gouverneur** : On doit montrer l'image d'une famille soudée.

**Femme** : Une famille soudée se soutient dans les coups durs. Où étais-tu quand j'ai eu besoin de toi pendant ma thérapie ?

**Le gouverneur** : Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment… Je ferai un discours au avant d'ouvrir le cadeau, je tiens à ce que tu sois à mes côtés. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

Elle se raidit comme un piquet et plaça sa main contre sa tempe.

**Femme** : Oui chef !

Il lui lança un regard plein de reproches et elle s'en alla, passant à côté de Michaël sans même le remarquer. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il jeta un coup d'œil au gouverneur tandis que celui-ci s'équipait d'un masque qu'il avait pris soin de choisir pour être surtout bien reconnu de ses invités. Michaël rajusta sa cravate et se dirigea vers le bar, là où la jeune femme venait de prendre place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle avait dans son verre et s'adressa au barman.

**Michaël **: La même chose que la jeune femme.

Il prit place à côté d'elle et elle lui jeta un regard.

**Femme** : Comment pouvez-vous savoir que vous aimerez ce que je bois ? Vous ignorez ce qu'il y a dans mon verre.

Michaël la regarda.

**Michaël** : Whisky sans glace avec un zeste de citron et un doigt de calvados.

Elle fronça un sourcil puis porta le verre à ses lèvres, en but une gorgée et le reposa sur le bar.

**Femme** : Vous m'avez entendu commander ?

Le barman posa le verre devant Michaël. Il sourit.

**Michaël** : Vous m'avez démasqué… Enfin façon de parler.

Cela ne la fit pas sourire. Visiblement la demoiselle n'était pas encline à discuter et Michaël savait pourquoi. La dispute avec le gouverneur y était certainement pour beaucoup.

**Michaël** : Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes déguisé en… reine de la nuit ?

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial.

**Femme** : Non je suis la veuve noire.

Il sourit.

**Michaël** : J'ai adoré ce film…

**Femme** : Ca m'étonne qu'un film qui montre la puissance d'une femme sur la gente masculine, intéresse un homme déguisé en Dom Juan.

Il posa son verre dont il venait de boire une gorgée.

**Michaël** : Vous allez me vexer… moi qui était persuadé que mon déguisement représentait parfaitement le célèbre Arsène Lupin.

Elle émit un léger rire.

**Femme** : Arsène Lupin ? Et qu'allez-vous voler ce soir ?

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle.

**Michaël** : Je n'ai pas encore décidé, je cherche ce qu'il y a de plus beau ici, même si je pense l'avoir à mes côtés en ce moment.

**Femme** : C'est vrai que le costume d'Arsène Lupin vous va à merveille : Séduire pour obtenir quelque chose…

**Michaël** : Que croyez-vous que je souhaite obtenir de vous ?

**Femme** : Ce que tous les hommes désirent évidemment.

Michaël sourit.

**Michaël** : Et qu'est-ce que tous les hommes désirent ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, légèrement agacée.

**Femme** : C'est le moment où vous espérez peut-être que je vous dise « suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer ».

**Michaël** : Non, c'est le moment où vous acceptez de baisser votre garde et me donnez votre nom.

**Femme** : Le but d'un bal maqué est de ne pas dévoiler son identité. Et je crois que c'est la seule bonne idée que le gouverneur Tancredi ait eue jusqu'à maintenant.

**Michaël** : Oh… on dirait que vous n'approuvez pas les décisions que notre hôte a prises depuis qu'il est au pouvoir.

**Femme** : Je n'en sais rien, la bienséance voudrait que je l'approuve dans tous ses choix et pourtant je suis loin de le faire.

**Michaël** : Pourquoi ?

**Femme** : Disons que mon métier me laisse entrevoir la faille dans son idée de la justice et… je ne crois pas en la parole d'un homme qui prône les valeurs fondamentales de la famille sans les appliquer à la sienne.

**Michaël** : Vous êtes de sa famille ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et fut engloutie par les grands yeux bleus de son interlocuteur. Il attendit qu'elle réponde et remarqua son trouble.

**Michaël** : Un problème ?

Elle sembla reprendre contenance.

**Femme** : Non… Je…

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée du gouverneur qui frappa contre son verre. Il commença son discours en parlant justement de l'importance de la famille et la jeune femme en ressentit un profond dégoût. Elle se leva et se pencha vers Michaël.

**Femme** : Si vous voulez toujours savoir ce que je pense du seul désir des hommes, suivez-moi.

Il reposa son verre un peu surpris de cette invitation. Il la sentit s'éloigner et pesa mentalement le pour et le contre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se leva et la repéra s'éloignant parmi la foule. Il la suivit jusqu'au couloir qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, pendant que le gouverneur continuait son discours dans lequel il remerciait sa merveilleuse fille d'être à ses côtés. Michaël tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua que le gouverneur s'était arrêté pour chercher sa fille. Il sourit et s'engagea dans le couloir où il avait perdu la trace de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta et tourna sur lui même quand il sentit deux bras l'attirer vers l'intérieur d'une pièce. Il fut plaqué contre le mur et deux lèvres se posèrent sauvagement sur les siennes. Il se laissa faire puis sentit une main se glisser sur sa chemise et défaire les boutons les uns après les autres. Il arrêta le geste de la femme.

**Michaël** : Attendez, je crois qu'on s'est mal compris.

Elle le regarda et il vit que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de tristesse.

**Femme **: Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici pour discuter ?

**Michaël** : On pourrait déjà commencer par apprendre à se connaître mieux. Je ne connais même pas votre nom, ni même votre visage.

**Femme** : A quoi bon ? Vous ne m'appellerez pas demain de toute façon.

Il la fixa un instant.

**Michaël** : Ca semble être un geste de désespoir ce que vous faites…

**Femme** : Et quand bien même ça le serait quelle importance ? Je ne vous demande rien, juste un peu de tendresse.

Il ressentit toute la solitude de sa partenaire. Il hésita puis approcha ses lèvres des siennes et lui donna un baiser. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. Elle attrapa sa cravate et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit qui était au milieu. Il passa sa main dans le cou de la jeune femme et remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux pour lui défaire ce chignon trop strict. Elle ôta sa cravate d'un habile coup de main puis dessaisit Michaël de sa chemise presque en même temps. Il approcha sa main du visage de la jeune femme pour lui retirer le masque mais elle l'en empêcha en le poussant sur le lit. Elle remonta sa robe pour pouvoir se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle alla pour fondre de nouveau sur sa bouche quand elle remarqua le tatouage sur son torse que les reflets de la lune éclairaient. Elle n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Le tatouage recouvrait tout son torse de lignes et de dessins incompréhensibles. Elle passa son doigt sur l'une des lignes qui partait du haut pour aller jusqu'en bas. Il la laissa faire, sentant tout la sensualité que cela impliquait. Quand il remarqua qu'elle tentait de le déchiffrer ce tatouage, il se redressa pour l'embrasser mais elle se recula légèrement pour continuer d'observer le dessin. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

**Michaël** : C'est une partie de moi que vous essayez de mettre à jour là… Si vous continuez je vais devoir vous demander d'enlever votre masque.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, hésitante. Puis elle plaça ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme et lui donna un baiser. Il passa ses propres mains sous la robe de la jeune femme et caressa lentement ses cuisses. Elle lui donna de petits baisers dans le cou et enleva sa robe, se retrouvant en sous-vêtement devant lui. Michaël regarda ce corps qui semblait parfait et son regard fut attiré par le filet de lumière qui provenait de la porte qui était entrouverte.

**Michaël **: Il serait plus raisonnable d'aller fermer la porte, imaginez que le propriétaire de cette chambre arrive.

**Femme** : Ce ne sera pas le cas… et puis Arsène Lupin aime vivre dangereusement. Le risque c'est ça qui est excitant.

Elle lui retira son pantalon et vint se mettre à genoux à côté de lui. Il se plaça aussi à genoux face à elle et lui donna un tendre baiser. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

**Michaël** : J'espère que vous n'allez pas me tuer quand vous aurez obtenu ce que vous désirez ?

Elle sourit.

**Femme** : Vous êtes prêts à en prendre le risque ?

Il se recula légèrement pour la regarder et sonder au fond de ses yeux. Elle sembla troublée par son regard et préféra couper le lien qu'il venait de créer en replongeant sur sa bouche. Elle s'allongea et le tira vers elle. Il se retrouva sur elle et caressa son ventre avec douceur avant de la dévêtir de ses derniers vêtements. Elle l'invita à venir en elle en écartant légèrement les cuisses. Il la pénétra lentement, scrutant les yeux de sa partenaire pour déceler ses émotions. Elle le remarqua et préféra fermer les yeux. Elle se mordit les lèvres quand il commença un lent va et vient tout en la couvrant de baisers. Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de sa partenaire dans un geste tendre et les serra avec un peu plus de force quand il sentit l'orgasme l'envahir. Il continua ses vas et vient pendant quelques secondes encore afin que sa partenaire atteigne elle aussi le septième ciel. Il laissa sa tête reposer dans le cou de sa partenaire et ils restèrent dans cette position en essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Une fois que Michaël l'eut à peu près retrouvé, il redressa sa tête et regarda la belle demoiselle tout en lui caressant lentement les cheveux. Quelque chose en elle le perturbait, cette tristesse, ce désespoir peut-être. Il ne supportait pas de voir les gens malheureux. Elle-même sembla un peu troublée. Elle avait rarement connu des hommes aussi doux surtout lorsque ce n'était que des rencontres d'un soir. Elle en eut presque peur, que voulait-il d'elle ? Elle pouvait donner son corps sans problèmes, mais elle refusait qu'on tente de pénétrer son cœur. Or elle avait l'impression que c'était ce que cet homme cherchait à faire en regardant au fond de ses yeux. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Michaël et s'assit dans le lit à la recherche de sa robe. Il se redressa derrière elle et lui caressa l'épaule.

**Michaël** : Laissez-moi vous aider.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et comprit qu'il ne lui proposait pas de l'aider à retrouver sa robe.

**Femme **: Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi.

**Michaël** : Je peux toujours essayer…

Elle saisit enfin sa robe.

**Femme** : Vous venez de le faire. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait ce soir.

Elle se leva et enfila le vêtement. Il se mit à genoux dans le lit face à elle pour être à sa hauteur.

**Michaël** : Vous n'allez même pas me donner votre nom ou me laissez voir votre visage ?

**Femme** : Non.

**Michaël** : Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir qui je suis ?

**Femme** : A quoi bon ? Nous ne nous reverrons jamais.

Il alla pour ajouter quelque chose, mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle approcha ses lèvres et lui déposa un léger baiser.

**Femme** : Merci…

Elle enfila ses chaussures et s'en alla sous le regard un peu dépité de Michaël. Il resta un instant à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire. Combien d'hommes auraient été ravis de coucher avec une femme qui n'exigeait pas de le revoir par la suite ? Mais lui n'était pas de ceux-là. Michaël n'aimait pas profiter de la faiblesse des autres. Pourtant, en cet instant, il se dit que les choses étaient mieux ainsi, étant donné que dans quelques heures il ne serait plus un homme libre. Autant passé sa dernière soirée de liberté à prendre du plaisir. Il s'habilla et au moment de prendre sa cravate, son regard atterrit sur la photo qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Il la saisit, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. S'il avait eu jusqu'alors une légère incertitude sur l'identité de la « veuve noire », cette photo lui enlevait tous les doutes possibles. Il la reposa et sortit de la chambre. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au gouverneur et s'en alla. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il en avait appris plus sur lui.

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis le bal du gouverneur Tancredi. Sara, la fille dudit gouverneur était plongée dans les dossiers des nouveaux arrivants à la prison de Fox River, où elle était médecin. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Sara ne leva pas son nez du dossier pour répondre.

**Sara** : Entrez !

Kathy passa la tête par la porte.

**Kathy** : Tu es prête pour faire le point avec les nouveaux ?

Sara leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

**Sara** : Oui, fais entrer le premier.

Kathy s'exécuta et Sara commença le premier bilan de santé d'une liste de cinq patients. Au bout d'une heure trente, elle arriva au quatrième. Il entra et s'installa tandis que Sara finissait de remplir le dossier du détenu précédent. Il la salua et elle répondit sans lever le nez.

**Sara** : Alors vous vous appelez Michaël Scofield ?

**Michaël** : C'est exact, et vous êtes ?

**Sara** : Docteur Tancredi.

**Michaël** : Tancredi comme le gouverneur ?

Elle releva enfin la tête vers lui et le détailla jusqu'à tomber sur ses yeux. Elle se sentit troublée. Elle connaissait ce regard, elle en était sûre. Il remarqua l'hésitation de la jeune femme.

**Michaël** : J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Sara reprit contenance.

**Sara** : Non, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir déjà croisé votre regard c'est tout.

**Michaël** : On s'est peut-être déjà vu… J'ai cette impression moi aussi. Vous me faîtes penser à quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à dire qui.

**Sara** : Je doute qu'on se soit rencontré quelque part.

**Michaël** : Qui sait…

Il sourit légèrement, elle préféra continuer en se disant, qu'elle avait dû confondre.

**Sara** : Alors il est marqué sur votre dossier que vous avez un diabète de type I ?

**Michaël** : Oui.

**Sara** : Insuline tous les jours ?

**Michaël** : A mon grand désespoir oui.

**Sara **: On va programmer un test pour vérifier.

**Michaël** : Vous ne me croyez pas ?

**Sara** : C'est la procédure, on refait systématiquement tous les tests pour s'assurer qu'on n'a pas en face de nous un petit malin qui ment pour avoir des accès réguliers à l'infirmerie.

**Michaël** : Et que craignez-vous que je fasse en venant tous les jours à l'infirmerie ? Que je vous séduise ?

Elle le fixa un instant, trouvant de plus en plus l'attitude du jeune homme commune avec une de ses rencontres deux semaines auparavant.

**Sara **: Ce n'est pas ce que je redoute non. Enlevez votre T-shirt s'il vous plait.

Il rit légèrement.

**Michaël** : Ouah Docteur, vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins.

**Sara** : Ecoutez Scofield, je vais mettre les choses au clair toute suite… je suis médecin, vous êtes mon patient. Je travaille ici, vous y êtes enfermés. Alors ce n'est pas la peine d'utiliser un quelconque numéro de charme sur moi parce que ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Elle se leva pour prendre le stéthoscope tout en continuant de parler.

**Sara **: Donc je vous conseille de ne pas user votre salive pour ça. Est-ce bien cl…

Elle s'arrêta parce qu'elle venait de se retourner et était tombée sur le torse tatoué du jeune homme. Il suivit son regard et sourit.

**Michaël** : C'est l'effet que ça fait à toutes les femmes.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

**Michaël** : Docteur ?

Elle croisa son regard et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira un grand coup et se rapprocha de lui, comme si de rien n'était. Elle ausculta Michaël, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer son tatouage. Il y avait trop de coïncidences pour qu'elle se dise qu'il ne puisse être celui auquel elle pensait. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait pas car la situation deviendrait encore plus gênante.

**Michaël** : Vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure… Vous êtes de famille avec le gouverneur ?

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Il sourit.

**Michaël** : On ne s'attend pas à voir la fille de Franck la justice à l'ancienne dans une prison.

**Sara** : Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est de la famille de quelqu'un qu'on partage ses idées.

**Michaël** : Vous avez tout à fait raison.

Elle avait les yeux baissés craignant qu'il ne finisse par les reconnaître.

**Sara** : Bien, votre dossier médical semble complet.

Elle fit glisser sa chaise jusqu'à son bureau et regarda son agenda.

**Sara** : On programme le test pour demain 13h30.

**Michaël** : Bien.

Il se rhabilla et se leva, mais il s'arrêta avant de sortir.

**Michaël** : La veuve noire…

Elle releva la tête visiblement très surprise.

**Michaël** : C'est à elle que vous me faites penser….

Sara blêmit.

**Michaël** : Oui, vous avez le regard de Debra Winger… Vous connaissez le film ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui. Il sourit et sortit. Sara ferma les yeux. C'était sûr, il l'avait reconnu, mais visiblement il tenait à laisser planer le doute. Quelle situation étrange, et bien évidemment il fallait que ce soit à elle que ça arrive !

FIN

_Le 12/12/2007_


End file.
